


No words needed

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Post-War, Sharing a Bed, narushika - Freeform, shikamaru POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Laying in bed with the Hokage, sweet memories of the past come flooding back.





	No words needed

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I worked on while having no WiFi, it makes me sad we don’t have many soft related fics on these two so I thought why not! Planning on doing more in the future, maybe date based. A day in the life of working with the Hokage, just simple things! I really truly love these two as a pair, deeply sorry ahead of time that I won’t be including the kids in this, as much as I love them my heart just wants domestic Narushika.

Light leaked into the bedroom, the gentle sound of Naruto’s snores filled Shikamaru’s ears. It was early, stupidly early that Shikamaru wanted to fall back asleep. But he had things to plan for today for himself and Naruto to do; official Hokage business- just a normal day for them. Shikamaru wanted to get breakfast ready for his beloved, as there was no way in hell he was going to deal with him complaining about being hungry. Shikamaru learnt that the hard way and very fast, so making breakfast along with lunch- plus snacks was no real hardship. But he could always stay like this for a little longer right? Something about watching Naruto sleep was comforting, the faces he made. The dumb things he muttered, those small things made his heart flutter with joy. He knew how cheesy that would sound out loud so he made sure to keep it at bay, he wasn’t sure if he was really ready for Naruto to tease him about that. Shikamaru has to grown up with Ino being a tease about his crush on the other, it only got worse when he and Naruto finally did start dating. Which was a whole mess of its own- emotions had never been his strong point. To be a good Shinobi you had to be void of feelings, Shikamaru always tried so shove them down, beat at them to go away. But Naruto would just come along and do something and they’d spring back up, plus Ino annoyingly pointed out that his eyes lingered on Naruto whenever he was around. He liked to play it off as Naruto was very unpredictable so he was on guard just in case. It was a lie. His redden face gave that away, his snaps of trying to fight it just made it worse and pulled him in deeper. It wasn’t just crushing that was bad, it was liking someone who was of the same sex. Shikamaru was scared, scared that his father would be disappointed in him to not wanting a wife, to not being able to carry on the Nara name- growing up crushing on Naruto was far worse than any fights they gotten in, being a failure to his dad was such a worse thing to have on his shoulders. 

He did end up telling his father, that to his surprise he knew and has always known- Ino was right for a genius he was far from good at hiding it. But his father supporting him, would lead to him regretting not saying something sooner. His father passed before he could even see him with Naruto, but the gentle words of his dear mother helped. Helped Shikamaru to feel proud of being able to call Naruto his, to be able to walk around the village hand in hand. Even if Shikamaru does get some glares from lovestruck girls who before the war turned their nose up to Naruto, it was oddly endearing how many people seemed to now hold Naruto up high. It’s what he deserves, it’s what he’s always deserved at least in his eyes. Naruto turned facing him; still in a deep sleep. A thumb brushes against the blonde’s cheek, Shikamaru’s body moves in closer; arms wrap around the other. Maybe he’d just lay like this with Naruto in his arms until he woke up. His nose pressed into Naruto’s hair, the smell of pinewood drifted into his nose. The smell that he’d never get sick of, a smell that often when his anxieties rushed at him made him feel at peace. It reminds him of a simple time, of skipping classes and laying on the grass cloud watching. The thought made Shikamaru smile, it made him place a gentle kiss onto the top of Naruto’s head. 

* * *

 

At some point Shikamaru had fallen asleep, the wiggles of Naruto clearly trying to be freed from his grip woke him. A yawn passed out as his eyes opened, Naruto stopped wiggling when Shikamaru’s grip became lose. A sheepish grin and a sorry was said as Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Shikamaru pushes himself up, hair falling forward- rubbing his eyes he just sat there looking at the window. The patter of bare feet against wood filled to house, the Hokage very quickly jumping on the bed and now sitting crossed legged in front of his love. Before Shikamaru could utter a word Naruto’s head flops onto his shoulder, Shikamaru’s thumb circles his back- soft purrs came from Naruto. Shikamaru knew that when this happened the other had a bad dream, haunting memories of war drilling more and more back into his life. Shikamaru was the same, the war, Asuma’s death replayed a lot in his sleep. It was rare the pair spoke about the nightmares the shared, it normally was just this. Cuddling. Just comfort that did not need words.


End file.
